A Disappointed Family
by JotunheimCannibal
Summary: Loki proves to Odin that to either be blood related or not, it would still be wrong to have sex with each other... but neither of them regret it. Father/Son Sex. M/M Rated M


Loki had thought for his entire life that he was an Odinson by blood. Only this one night, his relationship with his 'father' changed, and just a little too far.

"Father?"

"I'm in here, Loki." Came Odin's voice from his bedroom. Loki opened the door and peeked his head around to find his father, naked, but half under the sheets in his bed.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, my son." He motioned Loki to come closer, and Loki walked over to the end of Odin's bed.

"I have something extremely important to tell you Loki. This will come to a huge shock to you, so this is why I need you to come closer."

Loki hesitated for a moment before he climbed onto the bed, sitting on the end, straddling Odin's legs.

"Is this about me being adopted?" Loki said unexpetedly.

"W-who told you?"

"Frigga."

"My. You seem rather calm about that."

"I was in shock." Loki smirked. "But... I realized why I needed to know."

"I hope you know we are still family to you Loki."

Loki looked down and started to fiddle with his fingers. "I was hoping for a different outcome from you, father."

"What is that son?"

Loki looked up to Odin, and about 3 seconds later, Loki slowly started to crawl up Odin, and straddled him so he was now face to face. He arched his back down in a sexy "U" shape and smiled seductively. "Something far from being legal."

Loki opened his mouth and had already got his tongue inside of Odin's mouth before his lips got there. He battled Odin's tongue and let his body fall onto him. He stroked Odin's face, then neck, arm, and started to stroke Odin's crotch. Loki magiced his clothes off and took Odin's hands and put the around his neck. Loki made his way down and started to suck and lick his father's neck.

"L-Lo- ah! Loki w-what are you... doing?" Odin mumbled in a shakey voice.

"Giving you what mother never did." A moan came from Odin. "I can give you pleasure, father. Lots, and lots of pleasure."

"F-Frigga will be.. will be ba-back any minute, she can't see us...doing this." Loki looked up at Odin.

"Then I guess she's in for a big surprise, isn't she? My sexy, naughty, fuckable father."

"Oh, Loki. You ca-can't seriously be doing this. What has gotten... into you?"

"If you're going to say anything Odin, I suggest you scream out my name and beg me to fuck you."

"You need to le-leave Loki, please, you... you can't do this."

"You are but words, your body needs me inside you. You are not fighting me in any way. You want me, don't you?" Loki began grinding his groin with Odin's. "Don't you?" He whispered.

"L-Loki. Oh god. Loki! P-lease."

"Please what, father?"

"P...please... fuck me." Odin whispered. A huge grin formed on Loki's face.

"As you wish father." Loki span Odin around and began to rub lube on his penis.

"Get on with it, my son."

"I intend to." Loki had prepared Odin and has now got his penis fully inside his father, he started going in and out and watched his father moan beneath him.

"L-Loki. Oh my son, you are doing so well."

"I know father, I know." Loki stroked Odin's back as he was pumping inside him. "Tell me what you want, father."

"I...I want..."

"What's that?"

"I want you, my son. Take me... force Frigga to watch, force her to watch me scream your name in pleasure. Force Thor to scream for us to stop. Make them all wish we never was born. I want you to make me a naughty man, Loki."

"You sure have a dirty mind, my father."

"Yes! Oh god yes. Oh Loki, you're so hard.. oh god. Oh yes. Call me your father, make me feel dirty, make me feel... like I am a sick motherfucker."

"I believe the term would be a sick sonfucker, would it not?"

"Oh fuck.. Loki, I need you to go faster, make me... scream. Make the whole of Asgard hear me fucking you.. make me scream your name. Make me... make Frigga and Thor unbelievable disappointed in us.. make them cry.. for what we have done. D-Do me, my son. Make me remember this night."

"This does not need to be just tonight father. We can be like this, we can fuck right in the streets of Asgard. For all of the nine realms to see. The noble King Odin fucking the living daylights out of his own son."

Frigga began to walk upstairs and heard loud noises of pain coming from Odin's room, she ran inside and immedietly she was thrown to a chair by Loki's magic and tied up, she stared in horror as her son's penis was jabbed inside her husband.

"M-my god. LOKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ODIN! ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

All she got in return was loud orgasms coming from her family members right in front of her. Tears started streaming down her face. "Oh my god." She whispered. A few minutes later the same thing happened to Thor. Loki and Odin did not stop fucking for days on end. Frigga and Thor were never released, they were forced for eternity to watch Loki and Odin have hours of sex every day for the rest of their lives. And Loki and Odin never regretted what the did to change it.


End file.
